Whodunnit: Leaf Manor
by Major Stranger
Summary: 16 characters. 1 killer. ALL SUSPECTS! One by one they shall die until revealed the secret shall be.Alternate Universe. Chapter 1 is a characters profiles
1. Characters Profiles

**A/N: 16 characters. 1 killer. ALL SUSPECTS! One by one they shall die until revealed the secret shall be. (If this intro can't turn you on then I don't know what shall do!)**

**Whodunnit? Leaf Manor**

Prologue: Characters files

The Manor: Situated on the small Sarutobi Island, 30 miles from the coast, The leaf manor belonged to the Sarutobi family until 50 years ago when the last one died. Since then the manor has been abandoned has fall into decrepitude. The wilderness has since take over the once green pasture around the Manor. The manor was left this way until a year ago when an anonymous person bought it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Aburame Shino

Age: 35

Profession: Entomologist

Small Bio: A bit creepy. Never express emotion. Hide behind sunglasses. Invite by the owner to supposedly check the collection of bug kept in a room of the manor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Akimichi Choji

Age: 30

Profession: Cook

Small Bio: Choji has been hired via internet by the owner. In appearance Chubby and cheerful. Does he **hide something**?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 27

Profession: Medical Doctor

Small Bio: Came to discuss about the possibility of building a New hospital. Does her knowledge of the Human Body could help her **commit murder**?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Neji Hyuga

Age: 37

Profession: Journalist

Small Bio: Has been invited to write a paper about the restoration of the Sarutobi Island.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Ph.D Shikamaru Nara

Age: 31

Profession: Theoretical physicist

Small Bio: Smartest man in the world. The owner invited him to finally make acquaintance. Does the smartest man also is the **madest**?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Temari Sabaku

Age: 30

Profession: Architect

Small Bio: She was invited to look at the infrastructure of the Manor to insure the safety of the foundation. Or is she here to make sure **no one survive**?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Tenten

Age: 35

Profession: Maid

Small Bio: Was Hired via Internet by the new owner **or does she really?**

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 35

Profession: Military (Colonel)

Small Bio: Invited because of his influence. Does his military training gave him** murderous **thought?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Kankuro Sotaku

Age: 28

Profession: Carpenter

Small Bio: Invited to insure the quality of the wooden floor and stairs. Does the carpenter has some **bloody** taste?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Name:Kiba Inuzuka

Age: 28

Profession: Dog dresser

Small Bio: The owner being supposedly a dog lover, He has been Hired to train his hound. Does the dog lover is as **wild** as a wolf?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Ino Yamanaka

Age: 26

Profession: Botanist

Small Bio: Came to see the viability of the greenhouse. Does she has more **sinister** plan?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Sai (artist name)

Age: 22

Profession: Painter

Small Bio: Has been invited to restore the old painting stored in the attic. Does this painter want ot put more **RED** in his art?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 36

Profession: Model

Small Bio: The hottest man in all the land of Fire. **Arrogant and Self-centered**. Is it enough to make him kill?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Itake Kinzo

Age: 47

Profession: Owner of the Fire Mining Conglomerate

Small Bio: Invited because of his influence over the Daimyo. Does **Power corrupt** him?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Hinata Uzumaki

Age: 31

Profession: Housewife

Small Bio: The wife of the Colonel Uzumaki. Does behind her kind and sweet smile hide a **psychopath**?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Lee

Age: 28

Prefession: Butler

Small Bio: Lee was Hired with Tenten via internet. Does the Butler is also a **Butcher**?


	2. Prologue

**A/N: Thank you to Anglekitty who, for some reason, seem to love all of my crappy stories. And for Miss T hyuga: I won't give the answer but you will be shocked. I'm planning on making 20/25 chapter totalising 30 000 word approximately. And yes for those of you who might wonder: I love 'And then there were none'. This fic is actually based on this book wonderfully well written by Agatha Christie.**

**Warning: This Fanfiction will contain many deaths. Many/Most of the character won't survive the story. If your favourite character dies it won't mean he wasn't a good character. The killing madness of the murderer is totally OOC. Some character, for the need of the story might appear OOC for some people. Even If put Shikamaru and Temari as Principal character It doesn't mean the will survive (It depend on my mood by the time I write it.) If some of you doesn't like my story please tell me why and how to make it better.**

* * *

"Doctor Nara, we just received your mails."

"Thank you Shizune. Does one concern my paper of the Loop Quantum Gravity theory?"

"Not yet sir. But I have here a letter coming from the Sarutobi Island. I thought it has been abandoned."

'_Sarutobi Island?' _"Okay I'm coming." He hangs up the phone and made his way to the secretary office. Shizune gave him his mails. He carefully opens it.

_Letter to Doctor Shikamaru Nara, Ph.D of Theoretical Physic. Senju University, Physic department._

_Doctor Nara, You have been invited to join the doctor Fälschung in his manor of the Sarutobi Island for a week of festivities. He was very impress by your Theory of Supersymmetry. Please notify if by any mean your presence would not be possible. A train ticket has been mailed along the letter. A boat will transport you and the other guest to the Island Friday the 12__th__ at 16:30. Be at the Marina of Kikoshy by that time._

_Sincerely,_

_Akite Hijet, Secretary of Dr. Fälschung._

**Whodunnit? Leaf Manor**

_Friday,September 12__th__ , 13:44:28 _

"All aboard, the Train is Kikoshy is leaving in fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes!"

A man with a ponytail entered in the train with his suitcase. He wnet to an empty cabin, put his case in a rack and sat down. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Someone knock at the door then open it. It was a blonde woman with her hair put into four pigtails.

"Is this seat taken?" He shook his head. "Thank you." She put her bag in the rack and sat down in front of him. She took out a magazine. _'Surely a fashion magazine.' _Shikamaru thought. How surprised he was when he saw it was a science magazine. _'Science and Theory; Edition of this week.'_ He stared at her. At first she didn't do anything by after 2 minutes she was starting to get annoyed. "Is there something wrong?" Her voice wasn't as smooth as before."

"Your magazine." He replied.

"What about my magazine? Because I'm a woman I shouldn't understand Physic?" She was definitely angry now.

"Oh no! You misinterpreted me. This is the edition of this week right?" She nodded. "Can I see it a minute?" She lends it. He opens it and search through the page. When he finally found it, he smirked. "They publish it." He simply said. He gave it back on the same page he was.

' _Loop Quantum Gravity: A reality. Written by Dr. Shikamaru Nara, Theoretical Physicist.'_ She read. '_That guy is supposedly the smartest man on earth.' _She looked at the photo and then at the man in front of her. "It's you? You're Shikamaru Nara?"

"Sure am." He said with a hint of pride.

"Would you mind signing it?" She lends him the magazine again with a pen."

"Sure madam...?"

"Miss Sabaku. Temari Sabaku." She said a bit flirty.

He wrote something and gives back her magazine and pen. '_For Temari, a fan who couldn't recognize me at first.' _Under it was his signature and a phone number. She blushed a bit when she saw it.

"If you have any question about Quantum Physic it would be my pleasure to answer them over a cup of coffee or a diner." The train suddenly start to move. A couple went to the door and knock.

"Excuse me is there any place left he..." The man froze when he saw Shikamaru. "Dr. Nara? How pleasant to see you again!"

He looks at the man and then remembers. He had worked with him five year ago. "Major Uzumaki? Didn't see you since our mutual project."

They shook hand. "Actually now it's Colonel Uzumaki. What about you? Still the smartest man on earth? And is this your wife?" he said looking at Temari.

"No. She's not my wife. I just met her. This is Temari Sabaku. Temari this is the Colonel Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you." They both said.

"Do you remember my wife Hinata?" A woman with raven hair and grey eyes greet them both.

"Yeah. We met during the party right?" She nodded. "So Naruto? Still in the Army?"

"Yeah. I'm now the chief of my whole base. What about you?"

"Since our project I became the Head of the Physic department at the Senju University and I continue to do research as always."

Temari change place and sat next to Shikamaru while Naruto and Hinata sat in front of them.

"So Temari? What do you do for living?"

"I'm an Architect. I am specialising in the restoration of centuries old buildings."

"You surely would like to see the place we're going. The leaf Manor has been abandoned for fifty years. We received an invitation from the man who bought it."

"You too?" Shikamaru exclaim. "I received it last week."

"And I was hired to make sure the foundations were stable." The blonde woman said.

"How fortunate that of anyone who could enter this cabin, all four we going to the same place. That's what I call Chaos Theory!"

They then start to talk about their life, their hobby and many things. They arrived to Kikoshy 2 hours after they left. It was starting to get darker. The wind was rising and the sea looked agitated. They walk half a miles to get to the rendezvous with the boat. When they arrived they saw 10 other person waiting there. A man with a white beard and a blue raincoat greet everyone.

"I'm captain Fynn. Call me Captain. We will set sail right now since everyone is here. The sea is getting angrier by each minute. Come aboard!" He said with a stereotypic sea wolf accent.

Shikamaru sat next to Temari and the Uzumaki couple. "How long have you been together?" Temari asked while looking at the two lovers. They were still looking at each other like it was the first time they saw the other.

"15 years as a couple, married for 12 years. The best years of my life in my opinions." Naruto said just before kissing his wife. When their lips unsealed Naruto continued. "You know Shikamaru you really should start looking for the good one. Being a husband and father of two I'm telling you it's the best thing it will ever happen to you."

"How old are they?"

"Ten and seven." Hinata replied as she took out of her purse some photos. "My life completely changed the day they were born. I never have been this happier." She rests her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Where are they?"

"With their grandparent. I didn't think It was a good idea to take them with us visiting an old manor. These house usually have secret door and are full of dark secret. The kind of thing a ten year old boy couldn't resist."

"Excuse me?" A man with long black hair and almost white eyes came in their Direction. "You are Dr. Shikamaru Nara? And You are the colonel Uzumaki right?"They both nodded. "Wow! Such powerful man invited here. I just met the model Sasuke Uchiha and the owner of the most powerful mining company in the country, mr. Kinzo. Certainly the Dr. Fälschung know how to chose his entourage. How rude of me. I forgot to present myself! I am Neji Hyuga. I am a journalist. I've been send here to cover the restoration of the greatest Manor of the land of Fire." He shook their hand. "Dr. Fälschung was kind enough to send me the list of the guest for my article. There are actually a lot of renowned people on this boat. Take this guy, white the shades. He's Shino Aburame. He's a world renowned expert in Entomology. This guy there is Kankuro, He's to one who build the bed of the Daimyo. He knows everything about wood and how to transform it. That girl with the pink hair is Sakura Haruno, The first person to ever successfully repair the spinal nerve of a paraplegic. The guy there is Sai, the greatest artist of our time. He has talent comparable to Michelangelo. The other one are less know. The guy there with facial tattoo is Kiba inuzuka, He's a dog dresser. The doctor is apparently a dog lover and has more than 20 dogs. The blonde girl sitting next to him is Ino Yamanaka. She has a botanic company and was hired to transform the Greenhouse into the same state 50 years ago. And finally this girl with the glasses is Shiho. She is a librarian and was hired to categorise the book inside the library."

"You did your homework it seems." Shikamaru replied.

Neji laughed. "That's why I'm the one send here! I'm the best at what I do! Well,see ya. I'm going to talk a bit with Mr. Kinzo."

* * *

He when inside and in the toilet. _'Now everyone think i'm a journalist. Easier for me to sneak inside without looking suspicious.'_ He opened his bag and took out a metallic 9mm. He checks the clip, charge it and put the safety on. He put it back in his bag, flush the toilet and came out. When he came back on the deck the island was in sight. It was relatively small. 2 kilometres long by 0.5 wide. Most of the island was covered by forest but the path from the house to the dock was completely clear.

On the Dock were waiting two person. A chubby man and a slim woman in black in white with her hair in two buns. '_Surely the cook and the maid.' _Shikamaru thought.

'_The plan is working. Soon the first one shall die!' _The killer thought.

* * *

No death it this one. What's about Neji and his weapon? Is he really who he said he is? Find out by reading my story to the end.

**Review time children!**


	3. Chapter 1: Suffocating Evening

**A/N: Just one thing you must know about murder-mystery: Never jump too soon to conclusion**

**Warning: This Fanfiction will contain many deaths. Many/Most of the character won't survive the story. If your favourite character dies it won't mean he wasn't a good character. The killing madness of the murderer is totally OOC. Some character, for the need of the story might appear OOC for some people. Even If put Shikamaru and Temari as Principal character It doesn't mean the will survive (It depend on my mood by the time I write it.) If some of you doesn't like my story please tell me why and how to make it better.**

**Whodunnit? Leaf Manor**

Chapter 1: Suffocating evening

* * *

"Welcome to Sarutobi Island. I am Choji and this is Tenten. During you stay Tenten and I will be at your services. Please follow us. Dinner shall be served in less than a hour.

The 14 guest follow the cook and the maid into the stony pathway.

"This sun and the sea wind are bad for my skin. They are some people who can't understand that my skin is my life!" A pale dark haired man said.

"This guy is joking right?" Temari whispered to Shikamaru.

"Unfortunately not. This guy is Sasuke Uchiha. He is the most wanted model of this continent. Rumour has it that no girl can resist him."

"I don't understand. Yeah right he's cute but looks at him. He cares too much about how he looks. I personally want a guy who smart, funny and look good enough."

"Well I am smart. I can be funny but do I look good?"

She blushed. _'Did Shikamaru Nara actually desire me?'_ "You're not too bad. What about you? What do you want from a woman?"

"I want her smart. I date couple of girl but got bored because they could never keep up with me."

"What about her look?"

"I use to think I want a girl who was neither too pretty nor too ugly but I think I could let this go."

"Why is that?"

"I met a woman who is as smart as she is beautiful. I don't think I could find someone like her again."

"Who is she?" She was totally red. _'Me! Me! Me!'_ By chance they weren't looking at each other.

He smirked. _'I never thought I could be that confident about a woman.' _"I met her in a train not too long ago. I gave her my number and I'm talking to her right now. If you can't guess it I will have to subtract smart from her quality list."

"I'm not so smart you know. I'm above average sure but not by much."

"Don't say that. I never talk to a woman who could understand the principle of Quantum Physic and wasn't a specialist."

She blushed again. '_What's happening to me? How can someone I just met have that much effect on me?'_

"Here we are. The Leaf Manor. It was built 157 years ago. The interior cover 80 760 square inches. Has 5 stories plus 3 towers which the tallest has a height of 125 meters from the ground. If you could follow me, I will show you where you will sleep during your stay."

"This is where I left you. I must finish the meal for tonight." Choji left and went in direction of the kitchen."

Tenten went to the West wing with the guest. On the first floor was the room of Dr. Haruno, and the Uzumakis. "Don't come for us for the next hours!" Naruto exclaimed while Hinata was dragging him inside. The second floor was occupied by Mr. Kinzo and Sasuke. The third floor was occupied by Ino and Dr. Shino. The fourth and fifth were use by Dr. Shikamaru, Temari, Neji and Sai. On the last floor were Shiho and Kiba.

Shikamaru put his clothes in the closet. After putting away everything he lie down on the bed and start thinking about a certain woman who had her room across the corridor. He gets up and opens the door at the same time Temari walk to knock. "Can I come in?" She seductively said to him. He nodded and let her in.

As soon as Shikamaru closed the door she pushed him on it. "Hey what's wrong?"

She leaned forward and kissed him. It felt better than he had imagined. He opens his mouth and let his tongue slide in her mouth. '_Why does he mouth taste like strawberry?' _He didn't care why, it just did and he liked it. He had his hand around his waist while she had hers around his neck. He slowly went up her back to the back of her head. He played with her hair a bit. She smirked. They finally let each other's lips. "It's a bit early to do that don't you think? We just met 3 hours ago!"

"You didn't seem to mind second ago!"

"Who would mind if a beautiful woman was kissing him?"

"I know it's a bit straight forward but I just feel like I have known you for all my life. Why wasting time when you have found to good one?"

"Couldn't agree more!" He kissed her again.

* * *

"Where are they?"

"The Uzumaki are getting laid. But miss Sabaku and Dr. Nara I don't know."

"Diner is about to be served." The butler said.

"Where is the Doctor Dr. Fälschung? Shouldn't he be there already?"

"Does anyone here know what his speciality is? I mean you can't have the title without deserving it right? Dr. Haruno?"

"I don't even know if he has a Medical or Philosophical doctorate. Here I'm the only one with a M.D. and Dr. Nara and Dr. Shino both have Ph.D. I think."

"Let's ask the butler. Sir? Excuse me. Do you know the Dr. Fälschung?"

"Sorry I don't. Same goes to Choji and Miss Tenten. We have been hired via internet."

"Anyone here ever meet him?" No one answer.

"What's going on here?" Dr. Nara and Temari entered the living roomholding hand. He didn't have his tie and her dress look crease.

"looks like the Uzumakis weren't the only one getting laid here!" The dog dresser said.

"How rude of you young man! Be more polite in front of ladies." Mr. Kinzo said.

"You got a problem old man?" Kiba replied.

"Yes. I got a problem to person like you who never know when to shut up and respect others."

Tension began to rise between those two. "What's going on here?" Naruto and Hinata just came out of the hallway.

"This man disrespect this young lady."

"I can take care of myself thank you."

"It is not only about Miss Sabaku. This man must learn to respect other. God I need a drink." went to the bar and took an already opened bottle of Whisky. "This Dr. Fälschung knows how to treat his guest. This bottle is 20 years old! One of the best years in whisky. Anyone want some?" No one answered. "Suit yourself then." He took his glass and put it up. "To Dr. Fälschung!" He drank his glass completely. Cleared his throat and drop his glass.

"What's wrong?" He began convulsing and fell on the floor. Sakura ran to his side. She checks his pulse. _'Nothing.'_ "He's dead. NO ONE TOUCH HIM UNTIL I RETURN!" She left and came back with her portable medkit. She had gloves on. "Dr. Nara would you mind helping me?" He nodded and lean close to her. She gave him the glass. "Do you smell that?" He smelled it and back his head away. "Arsenic." He whispers. "That's what I thought. He's been poisoned. Someone poisoned this whisky for a purpose. Lee?" The Butler came to her.

"Yes madam?"

"Did any of these bottle were open before we arrived?"

"No madam. I put them there this morning."

"Troublesome. That mean someone here put the poison in it." He turned around to talk to everyone. "This man has been poisoned. The one who did it is still here among us."

"How can you know that?"

"Simple: According to the butler this bottle wasn't open before we came here. This island is 30 miles from the coast. Even with a boat the one who poisoned it couldn't leave the island because of the weather."

"What should we do then?

"We must call the police and wait for them."

"We can't. The phone asn't been installed yet and this region is a deadzone. There's nothing that can go out." Tenten replied.

"Then we must wait for the boat in a week. Anyone here can help me put the body somewhere else?"

"I'll help you." Naruto said. Shikamaru and Naruto then proceed to move the body to his room, the room of Mr. Kinzo being on the second floor. He then moved his stuff to another bedroom. By the time they had finish it was already 8 pm. Most of the guest had went to their room, traumatized by what had happened. The only still there were Neji, Temari and Hinata. The three employees were there too.

"Do you think he it was destined on him or was it only badluck?"

"No one could've known who was going to drink that whisky. We were lucky he was the only one. If any of us had drunk with him the dead count would have rise up."

"Maybe it was just an accident? Maybe the arsenic was put there by mistake?" Neji proposed.

"Arsenic is really difficult to get. If you find some it must have been there on purpose." Shikamaru yawned. "I'm going to get some sleep. You should do the same."

"I'm going too." Temari said.

"Good idea." Naruto and Hinata stand up and left the living room with Shikamaru and Temari. The latter two said goodnight to the Uzumakis and climbed the stairs.

"Goodnight Temari." Shikamaru said, kissing her.

"Goodnight Shikamaru." She replied.

* * *

In the living room, Neji and Tenten were now alone.

"Do you have idea on who did it?"

"One sure thing. Choji and Lee didn't do it before you arrived."

"Do they have any suspicion about who you are?"

"Don't think so. Both aren't really clever. But we should be careful around all those doctor. Nara, Haruno, Aburame and Sabaku should be able to discover it easily."

"I don't think Nara and Sabaku had anything to do with it. Same goes for the Uzumakis. Those four were too occupied having sex to do it. Plus poisoning doesn't correspond to the profile of a Colonel. We should wait before talking to them."

"They are secret passage it this house. I found one that goes from the kitchen straight to the bedroom of the Uzumakis."

"Then maybe we shouldn't clear them now. But Nara and Sabaku didn't know each other before today. Just by the look they give to each other you see they aren't laying. And Nara just doesn't fit the profile. He would have too much to lose."

"What do you recommend boss?"

"Wait and see. Pray no one else die."

* * *

Why did Tenten called Neji "boss"? Who poisoned the Whisky? Do the Uzumaki know about the secret passage? Will Batman save Robin from the Joker's trap? Stay tuned Next time for...

**Leaf Manor!!!!!**

Review time!


	4. Chapter 2: 15 went to sleep, 14 woke up

**A/N: Yeah! I officially announce I now have three people who put me on their favourite author list!**

**Warning: This Fanfiction will contain many deaths. Many/Most of the character won't survive the story. If your favourite character dies it won't mean he wasn't a good character. The killing madness of the murderer is totally OOC. Some character, for the need of the story might appear OOC for some people. Even If put Shikamaru and Temari as Principal character It doesn't mean they will survive (It depend on my mood by the time I write it.) If some of you doesn't like my story please tell me why and how to make it better.**

**Whodunnit? Leaf Manor**

Chapter 2: 15 went to sleep, 14 woke up.

* * *

She woke up at 9 am. She opened the curtain. '_Another day with bad weather.'_ The blonde woman thought to herself. _'At least it's good for the plants.'_ She went to her private bathroom and took a shower. When she came out she put her hair in one long ponytail and went to dress up. She came down to the dining room where most of the guests were already there. "We must do something! I don't want to die on this damn island!"

"Kiba's right! We should leave this island the sooner."

"What's going on?"

"We are talking about what to do." Kiba said.

The other blond woman entered the room. She looked around and seemed worried. "Shikamaru isn't here?"

"Haven't seen him this morning." Naruto replied. "Now that you mention it I'm starting too worried."

"You don't think he's." Temari start to panic and ran.

She arrived in front of the door and bang at the door. "Shika! Shika! Open!" Tear start to run on her cheek. He couldn't have been killed. Not now! She had just met him. _'Please no!'_

The knob turned and the door opened. A half awake shirtless man with long black hair opened. She embraced him tightly. "Everything alright Temari?"

"No one saw you this morning. I thought the killer had..." She kissed him. "Let just say I feared the worse." She kissed him again.

"As you can see I okay. I'm not the morning type. That's why I just woke up."

"I was so worried when I didn't see you there."

"Maybe we should share our room so that way you wouldn't have to worry." He whispers to her. "But now that you wake me I'm hungry you troublesome woman!"

* * *

Everyone felt relieved when they both arrived in the dining room holding each other. Of everyone, only Shikamaru lost his smile. "Where's Sasuke Uchiha?" everyone start the headcount _'14'_

"His room is on the second floor." Tenten remark.

"You got a double?" She nodded. "Come with me. You too Dr. Haruno. Naruto you keep everyone here. No one left this room until we come back."

"I'm coming too." Neji added.

"Okay but no one else!" He turned to look at Temari. "Stay here. Naruto is a great soldier. If you stick with him you don't risk a thing." He kissed her. "Be right back."

* * *

"Before we enter, I must tell you something Shikamaru. You too Dr. Haruno." They looked at him with an inquiring look. "You can't tell anyone about this." He paused and looks around them. "I'm not a journalist. It's a cover. I am a Private Investigator. Tenten is my assistant. We have been hired to learn more about this Dr. Fälschung. No one heard about him until last year when he bought this place."

"You have proof of what you say?" He showed him his ID card and took out his gun.

"Let me go first. Tenten, the key." She handed him over the key. He unlocks the door. "Ready?" They all nodded. He pushed the door and scans the area, pointing with his gun. "We're too late. He's dead." He simply said.

"How can you say that so easi...ly" Sakura went inside and saw a katana piercing the model's chest right through the heart. A pool of blood was surrounding the bed. It was a bloody mess.

"No need to check his pulse I guess. Do you have your fingerprint kit?"

"Right here." She put her glove on and went next to the body. She applied the powder on the handle. "Nothing."

Shikamaru put his hand in a 'o' form. "Tenten, does this manor have a room with weapon?"

"Yes. Right wing on the Third floor."

"Let's go there. Lock the door Neji."

They climbed the stairs and went to the Armory. It was filled with samurai armour, Yumi, yari and, of course, Katana. '_14 katana'_

"Interesting." Shikamaru said.

"What about?" Sakura replied.

"Two are missing. Not one." Neji answered. "I have a hunch on where the other is." He looked at Shikamaru. "Mr. Kinzo's room." The said simultaneously.

They ran for 's room, unlock it. They opened it and saw the same thing they saw it Uchiha's room only without all the blood. The katana has pierced the body's chest through his heart.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Manhunt." Neji simply said. "We have been trapped in a manhunt. This correspond the profile. First you kill someone indirectly in front of everyone. Then you kill another in his sleep to confirm the first wasn't an accident."

"What after?" Sakura asked.

"He will strike one by one until most of his _'preys' _are gone. He will reveal himself only after most of them are dead. I saw this before. It happened in Earth country. We must find the killer any more of use get killed."

"Okay but right now we must go see the other to tell them."

* * *

"How are we going to do this?" Aburame said.

"To hell I'm staying with ya! I don't trust any of you!" Kankuro replied.

"That seems to be an answer the killer would have given!" Choji said. "Stay alone so he can move freely to kill everyone."

"And you seem to know a lot about how a killer acts!" Kiba said.

"Enough everyone! Stop accusing each other!" Temari said. "Don't you see the killer actually wants us to fight each other so we separate?"

"Temari's right everyone. We should stick together." Shikamaru replied.

"I think we should investigate this mansion. That kind of house always have bunch of secret passage. Who's with me?"

"I'm not sure Neji. Walking around unarmed with a murderer seems a bit crazy."

"We aren't unarmed. The armory on the third floor is full of weapon. We should take some of them."

"I'm not sure running around with katana would be a great idea." Shikamaru replied.

"Well I'm going. Who with me?" Neji asked. Kiba, Lee, Choji, Tenten and Sai went with him, Leaving Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kankuro, Shikamaru and Temari.

"I don't need a blade to fight. I trained myself to hand combat." Colonel Uzumaki said.

"I need a smoke." Kankuro said as he went out on the balcony.

* * *

"What the heck happen here! There was 14 katana here before!"

The room was a total mess. The 14 katana had disappeared as well as a yumi and a quiver. The Yura were broken in half. Only the samurai armor hasn't been touched.

"We're screwed! We all gonnna die here!"

"Calm down Choji. No need to panic. I remember another place where I saw weapon. Fifth floor. I saw WWII weapon there. I saw ammunition too."

"Then let's go!

* * *

"Do you have any suspect?" Temari whispered to Shikamaru.

"Right now the only ones I trust are you, the Uzumakis and Dr. Haruno. I know Naruto enough to not think he would have done it. Hinata isn't that type and just by looking at Dr. Haruno's eyes when she saw Sasuke's body is enough for me to trust her."

"What about me? Don't you think I could have seduced you only to make sure the smartest man here is on my side?"

"I thought about it. You could have lied to me but your body can't. The way your body move and shiver when I touch you couldn't be faked." He lightly touches her forearm. She closed her eyes and shivered. _'No way this is faked.'_ He grabbed her by her waist. "I seriously hope you're not the killer because I think I might have fallen for you." He whispers to her ears.

* * *

"That's the door." Lee said.

"Let's hoped the weapons are still there."

Lee turned the key inside the lock. He heard the click. He turned the handle and open the door...

BANG!

Blood everywhere, everyone start running away in every direction, screaming. Only Neji and Tenten stood there. He took out his gun and removed the safety.

"What the frak happen?" Tenten asked to Neji.

"Something blows Lee's head! I think it was a shotgun. Probably rigged to shot if someone opens the door. This is some serious shit going on here! This goddamn son of a bitch got skill. He trapped the goddamn door! And now with everyone running around the house he can now kill everyone easily!"

"What should we do? Try to help them?"

"We can't. They are probably all scattered everywhere."

* * *

He took another puff. "God this is so good. I need it." He heard someone coming from behind him. "I see you found the weapon stash. Nice bow."

"..."

"Not talkative aren't you my friend?"

"..."

An arrow pierced Kankuro's shoulder.

"Dammit..." _'I hate this kind of trip. Wait! It's real blood! Why did I had to smoke weed now!'_

"..."

"What the frak man!" Another arrow pierced his throat, instantly killing him.

* * *

Whoa! 3 kill in one chapter! That a deadly one! I did by purpose because it's too difficult to write for that many character (once we will get down to 8-9 it will be easier.)

That's all for now. But because I have 7 reviews I will give you the name of the next chapter:

Chapter 3: Scattered (this one will contain a lot of alone dialogue)


	5. Chapter 3: Scattered

**A/N: I just discovered I have been named on Anglekitty's profile page! Scratch what I said about the 20 chapter. This story will be over by 10 chapter.**

**Warning: This Fanfiction will contain many deaths. Many/Most of the character won't survive the story. If your favourite character dies it won't mean he wasn't a good character. The killing madness of the murderer is totally OOC. Some character, for the need of the story might appear OOC for some people. Even If put Shikamaru and Temari as Principal character It doesn't mean they will survive (It depend on my mood by the time I write it.) If some of you doesn't like my story please tell me why and how to make it better.**

**Whodunnit? Leaf Manor**

Chapter 3: Scattered

"Goddammit! He did think about everything! Every gun's hammer has been removed! The only gun that still has it is empty! We must take this guy seriously Neji!"

"I know Tenten. Don't panic. You make mistake when you do. This guy is seriously getting on my nerve too. He's always two steps ahead of us." Even with his calm voice Tenten knew Neji was furious. Never in his life had he been in such a messy situation. Three men were dead, two right in front of him, and he couldn't do a thing to save them. The poison Kinzo had swallowed had killed him before he touch the floor whitout even thinking about Lee. '_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Of course the door was trapped! What kind of stupid murderer would let an arsenal unprotected? And what about the owner? Where the heck was the Dr. Fälschung! Did he even exist? This killing is pissing me off!' _He thought. "We have no more reason to stay here. Let's go. Maybe we can find someone while we go back to the dining room.

* * *

"It's taking them too long." Shino said.

" Dr. Aburame is right. It took us less than 5 minute to go there. Even if they were stuck with the 'shopping spree' they should have been here already."

Shikamaru smirked at the idea of people shopping for weaponry. His face quickly changed when he saw Neji and Tenten with blood all over them.

"What happened?"

"Lee's gone. The door was trapped. Winchester M12. It blows up his head."

"Where's the other? Are they..."

"They panicked. We couldn't find any of them." He looked around. "One of you isn't here. The carpenter I think."

"He said he needs to smoke. He's outside on the balcony." Shikamaru said

"And you let him alone? Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"I didn't think it really bother if only one of us was alone. If he was the killer he couldn't attack without giving his identity. If he wasn't he didn't risk much since everyone were together."

"But we scattered 10 minutes ago!"

"That much! Damn." He stood up and ran to the kitchen, followed by Neji. They opened the glassed door. "Kankuro!" They yelled. They saw a light smoke coming from behind a chair. They slowly walk to it.

"Dammit! Another one!" Kankuro's body had two arrow stuck on him and a katana piercing his heart. "Did anyone from your group ever leave the dining room?"

"Dr. Haruno went to the bathroom and Dr. Aburame went to grab a bite. It took them less than 3 minute. It wasn't enough to go grab a Yumi, some arrow and a katana, go see him outside and kill him. The killer must've come from your group."

"Maybe he had hid the weapon in the kitchen, and then Aburame or Haruno could have done it."

"Let's go tell the other. We should go try to find the others too."

"Look Neji." Shikamaru sighed. "I don't want to look like a coward or anything but I don't know any of them. If you had asked me to do the same thing a week ago I would gladly do it. I didn't have a reason to live back then. My whole goddamn life was my job! But yesterday I met a wonderful woman and I intended to survive this island. So right now I'm going to get her and everyone I trust, barricade myself in a room with enough supply to survive the week. I suggest you do the same with Tenten." He walks off to the door.

"I won't. It's my job to insure the security of everyone here."

Shikamaru looked behind. "Be careful then. Try unloading your weapon before dying. It would make it too easier to him if not." He then walked back into the dining room. Only Temari and Tenten were still there.

"He's dead." He paused and looks around. "Where's everyone?"

"Naruto and Hinata went to their room. Dr. Haruno went to see Lee's body. Dr. Aburame said something about finding a way out of here and Ino just left without saying anything. So what do we do?"

"We are taking everything we need and lock ourselves in my room until this week is over. Maybe we could stick with Naruto too."

"You mean we cowardly barricade ourselves and let everyone die?"

"I am a theoretical physicist and you are an Architect. What could we possibly do to help them? I'm not a cop or a soldier. I am scientist for god's sake!"

Neji enter the room, gun in his hand. Temari startled when she saw him. "He's a P.I." Shikamaru explain.

"Okay you two go to your room and lock yourself. That way I will have lesser people to wo..." All light suddenly went down. "GODDAMMIT! I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch!" He punches to wall hard enough to leave a hole. "Tenten, does this goddamn house has a power generator?"

"Yes, in the basement. We can go there by the kitchen."

"Ok. You two." He pointed Shikamaru and Temari. "Go to your room and lock the door. Don't open even if it's me. Is it clear?" They both nodded as Neji and Tenten went to the kitchen.

They went to the kitchen. Grey cloud were all over the sky, keeping the sun from giving is light to the Manor. It seriously didn't help the two investigators. Tenten went to the cupboard and took a flashlight. Neji looked at the door. "There's a padlock on it."

"Can't you shoot it or something?"

"This ain't a Hollywood movie. Shooting lock doesn't work. Do you know where the key is?"

"Lee had it on his key chain. We must go back there."

Neji sweared again. "We can't have it easy don't we?"

"Neji I'm concerned about you. I never saw you lose your temper before."

"Because I never felt I could lose before. Since we arrived here I was always a step behind him and now I'm getting farther and farther from it. I even think there's a chance I'm not making out of it this time."

"Don't say that Neji-kun! We will survive this like we made it everytime."

"I hope so."

Neji and Tenten climbed the stairs to the fifth floor. Neji stopped. "Can you hear this?"

She focused on the sound. "It looks like a pendulum or something hanging."

A drop fell on Neji's cheek. He touché it and look at it. "Blood." Tenten aimed her flashlight to the ceiling. A body was hand there, two rope tightly gripping his hand and placing him in a Jesus on the cross stance. His stomach was cut open in half, leaving his bowel hanging half inside, half outside. It wasn't the most frightening. Just over the head of the body was written with blood '_Welcome to the Slaughter Party!' _Those word maked Neji shivers down his spine._ 'That guy is something else.' _

"This is the artist... Sai? Right?" He nodded. "It's an artistic way to die. Gruesome but artistic. Now he is leaving us a note. He wants us to be frightened. So now it only leave us 9 suspect, 5 if you let out Nara, Sabaku and the Uzumaki."

"There's no way a woman could have put this man there alone. What if the killer is actually a duo?"

"Damn. This way we can't put out the Uzumaki. Even Nara and Sabaku. Don't you think it's weird that the met each other yesterday and they already acting like a couple?"

"Maybe the know each other before?"

"Let just get the power back on shall we?" He walk to the hallway where he left Lee's body.

* * *

This is for now. Review please. (I now have 10 review!!!)


	6. Announcement

Hi my fellow fanfiction fan (kind of repetitive but anyway) this is a small announcement. Right now I almost finish the 5th chapter of Leaf Manor. I actually have difficulty putting what I did in a good way (it just seem bad when I read it) so I need some of you to become beta-tester for my story. If you agree you won't receive the full chapter, the end of it is the only part I like and I don't want to spoil it before the chapter is actually update. If you are interested by becoming my beta-tester please review this announcement. This page will disappear once the fifth chapter shall be repaired. Thank you and have a nice day!

MajorStranger


	7. Announcement part 2

New Update (07-15-2010): I'm coming back anytime soon now. But before I really come back I'll need you guys. Tell me what kind of story you would like me to write. I've made a poll on my profile page of the type of story I'm willing to do. Once I get 10 vote I'll start working on the story with the biggest vote.


End file.
